


100 Days of Sea Devil Day Thirteen: Octopus's Garden

by kjtgp1



Series: 100 Days of Sea Devil [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Thirteen Song: Octopus's Garden</p>
<p>What can I say I guess I have a thing for Cruella singing drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Sea Devil Day Thirteen: Octopus's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about the 100 Days of Sea Devil Challenge please see the first fic in the series.

It was karaoke night at Granny’s and the theme was boy bands. So far Ursula and Cruella had endured Robin and Hook drunkenly singing to some Scottish band she had never heard of; and Henry’s okay One Direction performance.

Since the moment they arrived, Cruella had wanted to sing. Fearing the worst Ursula kept insisting they were just there to enjoy themselves, and not to participate. Cruella, however, was persistent.

“Come on darling let me sing just one song. I promise I won’t sing to some stupid cheesy boy band. I was thinking I could sing a Beatles song; they were a boy band after all.” She pleaded.

Ursula gave it some thought and even though her girlfriend was drunk, she figured letting Cruella sing to The Beatles would do no harm.

“Okay fine Cru you win. Just don’t do anything embarrassing.”

“Thank you!” Cruella squealed as she ran up to the microphone.

Ursula smiled nervously, wandering if she had made a mistake. But when the music started playing her fears were confirmed. Cruella had chosen to sing her own version of Octopus's Garden. While some of Cruella’s lyrical changes went over people’s heads, others knew she was really singing about Ursula’s pussy. Ursula was mortified, though she can’t believe she actually thought Cruella would behave for once. It took everything in her not to lash out a tentacle and grab her girlfriend off the stage, but that would just cause more of a scene. Instead she ordered some shots, and wondered how long it would be before she could set foot inside of Granny’s again.


End file.
